


Driving Down The Highway

by Kimchester99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car driving, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchester99/pseuds/Kimchester99
Summary: Sometime after Episode 15 Season 12, Dean is really tired after the hunt. So when Castiel and him go to pick up Sam from the motel, Sam goes into bitchface mode for a bit.





	Driving Down The Highway

The door of the Impala slammed shut as Sam folded himself into the back seat. His bitch face directed at Dean in the rear view mirror. The engine starts and they are halfway down the street when Dean has had enough.

"Sammy what is it? You're burning a hole in me here."  
"Nothing just can't remember the last time I had to sit in the backseat." The annoyance clear in his voice. Dean rolls his eyes looking over at Cas behind the wheel, whose eyes were concentrated on the road.

"I'm tired. I don't wanna be driving and you, well remember what happened the last time you were behind the wheel of baby. It took a whole week for me to fix her up. Claw marks on the bonnet, smashed windshield, the roof all ben-."  
"ALRIGHT! You do understand that wasn't my fault though, right?"

Dean throws a smirk over his shoulder,  
"You also tend to ride the brakes."  
Sam rolls his eyes spectacularly at that.

"Dean i don't mind if Sam wants to drive,"  
Cas murmurs as he glances over at dean, the streetlights illuminating his face every few seconds, making his green eyes and the two day old stubble along his jaw stand out.

"No Cas it's fine, Sam can just deal with it." Dean leans back in the passenger seat and watches as Castiel carefully drives his baby down the highway, his slender fingers gliding across the wheel. He hears Sam shifting in the backseat and feels a small smile form on his lips. Letting his eyes shut and feeling himself relax, Dean drifts off to sleep.


End file.
